Soul nomadXSkeirei crossover
by jmspikey
Summary: The Black Sekirei meets the Devourlord this can only end well right? One-shot FemRevya


**A/N Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Genkurakuin and Soul Nomad and the world eaters belongs to Atlus **

A young red haired girl wearing a bra and white baggy pants sat on a throne in the remnants of a castle her feet were bare and her skin a light tan color from all the time spent outdoors she looked quite beautiful and fragile but that could not be further from the truth. In reality the girl was Revya or as she was better known as The Devourlord a being who attained the powers of the master of death Gig she killed anything in her way none were spared women, children, the elderly it did not matter to her all were slaughtered. The remnants of life on the planet came together for one final assault against her they had attained the aid of two world eaters, begins of destruction who had near god like power but it was not enough they still fell against her. Even the gods of the world could not match her and were consumed however without the gods the world was dying Revya of course could take the gods place and restore life but she did not care she took joy in bloodshed and destruction.

"Well, well what do we have here a young girl sitting in this dying world that has to be boring doesn't it "Revya looked up at the sound of another human beings voice her blood red eyes came upon a rather weird sight. A young woman with pale skin her light blond hair covering her right with blue like roses in her hair light blue vine like markings on her cheeks she wore a white strapless dress with a blue rose attached to her left breast, light blue vine like markings cover her lower arms and actual vines wrapped around her upper arms her legs and feet were bear light blue vine markings on her upper thighs. Wrapped around her arms was a red staff with a yellow skull at the top she was stroking the skull in a rather loving way.

"I know let's send her to another world that could be fun don't you think so my love?" The woman asked the skull

"I don't know Lujei that last young man you brought to this world seemed rather unhappy when he awoke in this place "the skull actually responded a fact that somewhat surprised Revya

"Oh hush you this world is dying I'm sure she was no problems being sent somewhere else considering that this place is done for anyway so come let us sent you to a more lively place dear" with those words a magic seal appeared underneath Revya who had tighten her grip on her trusty onyx blade before she vanished.

"Do you get the feeling that we just doomed some world Lujei?" The skull asked

"Oh quiet you"

* * *

Traveling between dimensions is rather interesting in Revyas opinion lots of colors and all sorts of weird images flashing by her while randomly flew in one direction before long she saw a white light that kept getting brighter until she had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she stood in a rather barren land with a few caves here and there as well as boulders and cliffs.

"This is the source of the power surge that Minaka picked up its just some stupid human who is trespassing on land that she shouldn't be in" Revyas eyes locked on to the speaker it was a silver haired young woman what caught her attention was the woman's eyes there was bloodlust a bloodlust similar to hers a slow smile spread across Revyas face this was not a happy smile oh no this was the smile people saw before they died a horrible death at her sword. The other people were wary of Revya but she didn't care about them her attention was on the silver haired one black energy gather in her sword before she swung it unleashing a black shockwave at the silver haired one however it was countered by the purple haired one (not describing them you know how they look like) before dashing forwards and locking blades with Revya.

"who are you " Revya didn't answer she didn't care about this one she wanted the other one and this purple haired one was standing in her way and nothing stands in-between Revya and something she wants not unless they want to die. Their blades clashed again and again the other one standing in the sidelines thing this one would be enough to stop her a thought that annoyed Revya she was being underestimated a thing she hated no she must be feared and so a little show of force is needed. She began to strike with more force her smile taking on a more insane look to it black energy coated her sword before she sliced through the purple haired ones sword cutting her from left hip to right shoulder her eyes widened in shock as blood gushed from the wound.

"MIYA!" a brown haired one ran at her and attempted to punch her but she simply dodged it before striking her with the blade cutting her in her left shoulder a long black haired one was carrying the purple haired one away while the one with glasses was saying something about back up . Revya quickly turned around and blocked a strike from the silver haired one a blood thirsty smile similar to Revyas on her face she was blushing and panting.

"W-what's your name "The silver haired one panted out while still striking with her sword.

"Revya" Was her simple reply before they locked blades again their faces inches apart then the silver haired one did something that surprised Revya she kissed her during the kiss jet black wings of pure darkness erupted from her back Revya felt an odd link from between them similar to when she dominated someone before their lips parted a thin trail of saliva connecting between their mouths

"Karasuba , Sekirei No.4- the Black Sekirei is yours now and forever. My sword will impale all who oppose us" Karasuba pledged.

And so the world did tremble in fear.

**Karasuba and Revya meet that can ONLY end well for all of humanity right? Naw who are we kidding humanity is pretty much screwed. This is a one-shot that I just had so yeah no updates unless I get bored now someone can continue the story if they want I don't mind but its Revya and Karasuba people are already screwed and Revya does what she wants no one tells her what to do. **


End file.
